Day and Night
by Jade-Violet
Summary: Everyones in college...based on Minako and Hotaru...so on so on... Contains dry humor,OOCness, romance and a lot of other stuff...


Day And Night

Day And Night

By: Jade-Violet

Disclaimer: Everyone knows what I own and what I don't own, I presume.

Author's Notes: Hi Peoplez. I'm back, …not that anyone missed me or probably even remembers who I am. Anyways, I know that I've been working on Always, A Love For You but I haven't been motivated to continue it lately. It just doesn't seem right when I'm trying to write something on it, so until I am motivated to continue it I'll be working on this one. Sorry to the people who were looking forward to more of it (I strongly doubt there were any people…). Okay well this story based on Minako and Hotaru (Guess who my favorite senshi are…). Not sure about the pairings so please vote for them, that includes the other senshi. I won't count votes for Usa/Heero or Hotaru/Duo. God knows I've seen too many.

Ages:

Inner Senshi- 19

Hotaru- 17

Outers- 24

Setsuna- really old…looks to be 28 though…

GW People- 19

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Mina! Wake up or we're going to be late!" Hotaru said loudly.

Minako groaned and sat up groggily.

It was their first day at Youcannametheschool College University of California. (A.N. If someone can think of a name for the college tell me and I'll change it x.x;) Yep…California. Everyone had split up since… Ami was in Germany attending a highly advanced medical school. Rei was accepted to New York's Belmont University, the great school of music. Usagi and Makoto amazingly both found interest for Drawing. They drew anime and manga. They got to stay in Tokyo since well… that's where all the great anime and manga's come from. Yep…Life was good… incredibly good. Minako and Hotaru were in California because well…Minako was just following through with her acting skills so of course she would be in Cali. Amazingly…Hotaru instead of joining Ami in Germany decided she wanted to be a producer…A producer of both music and video entertainment. You people are probably thinking 'what the hell' right? 'Why the hell would Hotaru ever want to become a producer?' Also some of you people must have realized I put her as 17 up there. 'She's in college?' Well she is…highly advanced knowledge equals early high school graduation, right? …This is fiction people, so work with me here…

"Minako! Are you done yet? We still need to pick up our schedules!" said by who other than Hotaru.

"Coming Taru-mama" Minako said mockingly.

Hotaru frowned.

Hotaru bribed one of the school secretaries to put them both in the same dormitory room. Since there were to be 4 people to one dorm room they roomed with two other people…guys to be exact. Who those guys were? None other than Wufei Chang and Duo Maxwell. Why the hell are the GW-People at a college for producing and acting? Hell I don't know…its fiction, people…remember.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Wufei yelled through the door to Mina.

Minako was completely oblivious to his ranting outside of the bathroom door. Yep, only one bathroom, one tiny kitchen, and one room where they all slept on bunk beds. Why bunk beds…? Think about it…to prevent "activity". If you don't understand what I, the narrator, just meant by "activity" then ask in your review.

Minako applied her last layer of lip-gloss and opened the door meeting the face of a very angry Chinese man. Though Minako and Hotaru had just met Duo and Wufei they seemed to read each other out already. So far each gender avoided getting into each other's ways. Minako met Hotaru by the door and they headed out. They went up to the schools main office to receive their schedules.

"Who do you got first, Taru-chan?" 

"Umm…Professor Squirrel." Hotaru answered with an unsure voice. 

Hotaru read it once more over making sure she didn't read wrong…turned out, she didn't.

"What about you, Minako?"

"I think it's err…Professor Levette" Minako answered

"Lucky you" Hotaru said. "I hope my professor is sane…"

"See you at 11:15" Hotaru waved to Minako and walked off to find her room.

Hotaru entered the classroom seeing not many were there yet. She sighed with relief. She picked a seat torwards the back edge. She sat down and prepared herself for the course. About 4 minutes later walked in a drowsy looking Duo along with 3 other people, one tall guy with emerald eyes and a very unique hairstyle indeed. Along with another boy with dark blue eyes and unruly hair that hung in his eyes, if you looked to the left you could see a girl latched onto his arm. She had wheat blonde hair and seemed to be wearing different shades of pink…she wasn't ugly Hotaru had to admit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Minako entered her class finally after walking all the way across campus too see it was quite full. She found the nearest seat possible, which was at front edge. The girl who sat next to her smiled at her she had dark eyes and dark hair but she herself was incredibly pale. Along with that girl were Wufei and a boy with light blonde hair and soft teal blue eyes.

"Okay class the seats that you have chosen will be yours for the next 3 months until then you are to remain where you are" Professor Levette announced. 

Then the class lectures began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Good? Bad? Yea, yea…I know there wasn't much GW in this chap but there will be so be patient. ^-^ Please inform me of any errors!


End file.
